


Jealousy

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: KGBrie, M/M, Spoovy - Freeform, Spy/Heavy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Spy doesn't really like Medic and Heavy finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you want a story like this? Well I'll write you one! All you have to do is pay me $5 and I'll write a fluffy ficlet for you! My paypal is the.dead.madonna@gmail.com. If you want a story just send me a message.

 Jealously

 

            “I don’t understand why you’re so mad!” Spy crossed her arms.

            “You stabbed our Medic.” Heavy said.

            “So?” Spy looked away.

            “You only stab enemy Medic, not our Medic! I need him!”

            “No you don’t.” Spy mumbled.

            “Why are you angry?”

            “I’m not angry.”

            “You are angry, I can tell. Did I do something wrong?”

            “No,” Spy sighed. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

            “So why you stab Medic? Medic helps me. I need—“

            Apparently, those words set something off in Spy because he turned to Heavy and started shouting.

            “I DON’T LIKE HIM SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH YOU!” Spy said. “YOU ARE MINE, NOT HIS! I LOVE YOU, HE DOESN’T!”

            Spy suddenly covered his mouth. Heavy stared at him for a second.

            “You were jealous.”

            “No.” Spy lied.

            “Spy.”

            “Fine,” Spy avoided Heavy’s gaze again. “I _was_ jealous. I don’t like it when people touch my things and I certainly don’t like people playing with my lover. Medic was getting to handsy with you so I stabbed him. Are you happy?”

            Heavy smiled as Spy blushed beneath his mask. As much as he tried to hide it, Spy could be childish. As suave as he was, Spy could be as insecure as anyone else. Right now, the slim man was avoiding the gaze of his lover. Being so open made him feel vulnerable and it ruined the façade Spy had built up over the years.

            “Look at me.” Heavy said.

            “No.”

            “Spy, look at me.”

            Spy sighed and looked at Heavy.

            “What?”

            “You are cute when jealous.”

            Spy’s face became even redder. Heavy chuckled and kissed the Frenchman.

            “I am not cute.” Spy pouted.

            “Yes you are.”

            “I hate you.”

            “I love you too.”

            


End file.
